2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wilson
::"I'm coming home, Dorothy..." ::Thomas F. Wilson, after seeing a megatsunami heading towards the White House. Thomas F. Wilson was the President of the United States of America and the father of Laura Wilson. Prior to the events of the film, Thomas's wife, Dorothy, died leaving Thomas a widower. President Wilson survived the Large 9.4 Magnitude Earthquake that made the Washington Monument Collapse, but he was killed by a megatsunami that sent the aircraft carrier USS John F. Kennedy crashing into the White House. He is the father of Laura Wilson. Thomas Wilson was a casualty of the 2012 apocalypse. Bio In 2009 after Adrian Helmsley returned from India with information about the disaster in 2012, the president called for a G8 meeting in British Columbia. He told all the heads of state at the meeting about the oncoming disaster. It's unknown if the events of the movie take place during his first or second term, although the fact that he never brings up reelection, or who won the 2012 election, although that would be a moot point, it's assumed that he is most likely in his last term as President. President Wilson is seen again right after Adrian returns from Yellowstone with some shocking news that the apocalypse is indeed going to happen. President Wilson then recommends that they leave at once and asks the other leaders around the world if they have any objections. Right after the apocalypse started, President Wilson decided to stay in DC to film the nation one last time but not before as he told Adrian the story that he had a wife and he called his daughter Laura about what he is doing. When the Yellowstone ash cloud hit DC a few hours after some government flies to China with Air Force One, President Wilson went to find a person whose daughter has been separated. However, when a 9.4 earthquake hits DC, the earthquake destroyed the Washington Monument causing people to be killed after the Washington Monument falls into the ground and its dust hits everyone who is outside White House. President Wilson is last seen when a gigantic megatsunami floods DC. He wakes up and watches the megatsunami, which is sending the USS John F Kennedy, crash into the White House. It can be assumed that he didn't survive the megatsunami. Trivia * Thomas Wilson is also the real name of former real-life President Woodrow Wilson. * It can be assumed that President Wilson stays behind with his people because he didn't want to leave. * His daughter, Laura, mentioned that if he was on the ark, he would open the gates. Quotes * "Do you know how many times I've heard those words in my Office? Zero" (in response to Adrian's "I was wrong"). * "Do you know what strength it gives me to know that my daughter is going to survive?" * "I'll be the last President of the United States of America" * "Today, none of us are strangers. Today, we are one family stepping into the darkness together" (he makes his last speech to his people via Television) Gallery Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Presidents Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Leaders Category:Characters